We Can Make This Work
by beefturtle
Summary: Set after 'The Break-up'. My view on what could of happened after the 'unofficial break-up'. No longer a oneshot. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to do a Brittana fanfic on what happened after the 'unofficial breakup' situtation. Oneshot. Here we go. I don't own Glee, yadda yadda, if I did, it would just be Brittana.**

* * *

**We Can Make This Work**

* * *

Santana had gone back to her parent's house after the break-up. She felt empty, she had spent so long without seeing Brittany and now it's ended like this. She had thought about it. She knew it was never going to work. She thought about what Brittany would do without her, sure, she'd stay in that little dream world that she lives in, but she'd be lonely. She saw it in her eyes over their Skype calls, the emptiness, she always saw it, that's why she didn't stay for long. She couldn't deal with it.

After her conversation with Brittany in the choir room, Brittany ran away crying, Santana couldn't bring herself to go running after her. She couldn't see her like that. She just couldn't, so she went to the only other person close to her that could help. Her mother. Her mother was there to help with the decision of Louisville or New York. Santana wanted to stay in Lima so bad, but she knew that it wasn't good for her, even though it was good for her relationship.

Santana was standing in the hallway, she had just opened the front door and called out for her mother.

"Mami, it's me." Santana called out, waiting for her mother to greet her.

Santana's mother walked from the kitchen, across the living room and stood in front of her daughter, staring for awhile, analysing her daughters face. She seemed broken, it wasn't like Santana to let her emotions get the best of her mostly. She'd usually get angry with everything and shout at everyone, but this side of Santana was personal, it was different.

"Santana... What's wrong?" She comforted as she began to slowly walk towards her daughter, holding out her arms to gesture for Santana to come closer and give her mother a hug.

It was that moment that Santana shattered, she fell into her mother sobbing, uncontrollably. She gripped to her mother's jumper at the back, digging her nails into the fabric, her face pressed into her mother's neck as the tears poured from her eyes. It was automatic that her mother pressed both of her hands into her daughter's hair, rubbing her head slightly.

"Oh, Santana, what's happened?" She finally asked, slightly pulling away from her sobbing daughter, running her hand down her arm and gripping her hand, gripping it tightly and gesturing for her to come into the living room.

Santana threw herself onto the couch, she pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins, balling herself up and leaning against the back of the sofa. She stared at her mother as she sat down next to her, a caring hand landed on her knee and gripped it, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I... Britt." Santana's voice cracked and she started sobbing again, this time pressing her face into her own knees, hiding her face from her mother. She couldn't talk about it, not just yet. It still didn't seem real. She had actually left her girlfriend. She loved her, hell, she loved her so much, it was just the distance that was so difficult for Santana, there were girls in Louisville that kept flirting with her, it almost disgusted her that they would do that, she just wished that she could be with Brittany.

By now her mother had guessed what had happened and she moved closer to her shaking daughter, wrapping her arm around Santana's back, rubbing her bare arm, letting her cry. Uttering comforting words into her daughter's embrace. It was all she could do.

"I am such a terrible person. I waited so long to come back to Lima and now I've broken her heart, I didn't mean to... I just wanted it to be better. But now, it's so, so much worse." Santana looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes, blinking and letting the tears fall. "I love her so much." Santana rested her chin on one of her knees, closing her eyes and letting the world outside of her slowly drift away from her.

She remembered all of the times she spent with Brittany, all of their first times, the first time they kissed each other, the first time they slept together, the first date they had together, the first time they walked down the corridor of McKinley, pinkies linked together, outing their relationship for the first time. She shook it all away as she stood up from the sofa and walked up the stairs. She left her mother in silence.

She climbed the stairs for what seemed to take forever, her legs were weak and she was tired, she just wanted to go and lie down, forget everything about what had happened. Forget it all.

* * *

Santana had fallen asleep, it had been hours since it had all gone downhill. Hours. It was dark outside, but Santana was unsure of the time. She just wanted to walk, but she didn't know where. She pulled her blankets away from her face and got out of bed. Walking down the stairs, staring at the things in her house. The small little things.

She was walking, walking fast. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to get away from it all. Her life didn't seem like her own any more, when she woke up she didn't feel the need to check her phone for a text message from Brittany like she would do every morning. She wasn't who she wanted to be any more, she was a broken shell of a human.

Before Santana knew it, she was sitting down in a spot that looked across Lima, it was high up, on top of the hill where her and Brittany used to have lunch sometimes. Santana felt like a ghost revisiting these places without someone next to her, this was the first place they held hands, watching the cars drive around Lima, dodging around the corners, they would just sit and hold hands, watch in the distance at the town they knew. But without Brittany, Santana felt like the town had no energy. She had no energy. She had no tears left to cry, she just sat, staring into the distance.

"Santana." She heard a voice, their breathing was deep, like they had just been running. "Santana, please listen." The person pleaded, they were standing behind Santana's shuddering body. "Santana, you can't be out here at this time of night. Come on, lets get you home." The hand pressed on her shoulder.

Santana turned to see her mother, she was disappointed but she knew that there was no chance that Brittany would come up here at this time of night, Santana thought about what Brittany would be doing right now, she would probably be crying, curled up in bed, cuddling Lord Tubbington, not being able to sleep.

Santana dragged herself up and began walking with her mother, it was like a walk of shame back to her own house. The houses the were looking at her, teasing her, laughing at her. She hung her head and walked alongside her mother, staying silent until they reached the house.

"I hate myself." She muttered as her mother unlocked the door to their house, pushing the door and walking into the kitchen.

"You won't." She said, shutting the kitchen door and letting Santana be alone.

That's when Santana saw her. Brittany was sitting on the couch, Santana walked in front of her and just stared. Her eyes were raw, they were red and bloodshot, it was obvious that she had been crying. Santana should have been the one that went to her house, not for Brittany to go and see her.

"Britt... I don't... I'm so sorry." Was all she could say as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Me too." Brittany's voice cracked as she turned to see Santana. "I'm so, so sorry, San." A tear fell down her cheek, Brittany went to wipe it away when she felt Santana's finger brush across her cheek and wipe it away for her.

"We can make this work, right?" Santana let her hand rest on Brittany's face, looking into her eyes. "We're strong. We can do it." Santana reassured, "I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't give it a chance." Santana shook her head, letting a tear fall down her own cheek.

"I miss you." Brittany spoke as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and faced Santana, sitting crossed-legged.

"I miss you too, Britt." Santana copied Brittany's style of sitting and faced her. "I'll promise, I will come back to Lima as much as I can, I'll make it up to you." Santana shrugged, smiling weakly.

Brittany smiled back, she had made the right decision to go to Santana's house. She knew Santana wouldn't come to her house because that wasn't the person she was, she wouldn't let herself do it. "Santana, I know you said that it wasn't an official break-up, but..."

"I love you." Santana said, cutting Brittany off and taking her face with both of her hands. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Santana."


	2. Chapter 2: That Is So You

**A/N: No longer a oneshot, here is some Brittana for you all. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Is So You**

* * *

A dark haired woman sat at the desk in a very neat office, there were books in bookshelves around the walls, there was a large potted plant in the center of the room on a marble table, the floor was magnificent wooden planks, shiny, but not so shiny that you'd slip over on them, the office was impressive, there are paintings by several artists in the places between the bookshelves, it was beautiful.

The woman was of average height, if not shorter, she was tapping her pen on the desk filling out several sheets of paperwork, her black rimmed glasses were slowly sliding down her nose as leant forward reading the papers. Her dark eyes fluttered across the words, reading them and analyzing them closely, she was working in silence, the distant sound of other offices could be heard, but the silence in the room was held until a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there are some visitors at the front desk to see you, the woman said it was very important." The awkward young man said as he pushed the large glass door into the office, he cleared his throat after the silence in the room fell to deadly, before he spoke again, "Excuse me, ma'am. The visitors persist that it is an urgent meeting."

"Ray, I have told you several times not to call me ma'am, call me Santana." She looked up from her work and took the hair grip out of her hair, letting it fall down on her shoulders, spreading across her dark grey suit jacket. She stood up from her desk and crossed her arms across her chest, "Well then... let them in." Santana poised her hand next to her face, gesturing for the man to send the visitors back to her office.

"Yes, sorry... Of course ma'am- I mean... Santana." He stuttered as she flitted away from the door and back to the front desk.

Santana returned back to her seat at her desk, looking back down at the work in front of her and picking her pen up and putting the end of it in the corner of her mouth and between her teeth, not chewing, just letting it rest there, her dark red lipstick leaving an imprint on the plastic beneath them. She folder her leg over the other, under her desk, slightly swinging her foot around before taking the pen from beneath her teeth and writing down a few words on the paper.

The door opened again, and the awkward intern tucked his face around the door. He cleared his throat to get Santana's attention, as she looked up he started speaking. "Santana, your visitors are here." He quickly darted out of the way and he was replaced by a stunning blonde woman who wore her hair up in a messy bun, she was wearing a white blouse and a light turquoise cardigan over it, her legs were covered in dark blue jeans and two, young children attached to her hands.

Santana immediately stood from her desk as the blonde woman let go of the children's hands and they ran towards her. The young boy was of Santana's ethnicity, he had tanned skin and short, dark hair, his eyes were as dark as hers and his smirk was of the Lopez family. The small girl was tinier than the boy, she had long, curly, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was much like the older blonde woman, a younger replica in fact.

"Mami!" They both screeched as they ran across the polished floor and wrapped themselves around Santana's legs, both grinning from ear to ear as they clamped their arms onto their mother. "We fed the ducks in the park and they were quacking and mommy was quacking just like them!" The boy giggled as he let go of his mother's leg and she picked him up.

"Really now? What was she quacking like?" Santana tickled under the younger boy's chin, unaware that the blonde woman at the door was leaning against the frame and watching the Latina interact with the children.

The boy made a range of sounds that sounded almost like a duck, he was giggling and snorting as he was placed back on the floor with his younger sister.

"No, Carlos you're doing it wrong!" The blonde woman stated as she walked into the room and joined the family that was gathered in the center of the room, she started making quacking noises and was soon surrounded by the cackles and the giggles from both of her children and her wife.

"I missed you." Santana stated bluntly as the blonde woman stood in front of her and she reached out to grab one of her hands, "I missed you and both Carlos and Alice, all I've gotta do is paperwork today."

"That's why I decided to pay you a surprise, well, after we fed the ducks at the park anyway." The blonde stated, grabbing Santana's other hand with her own and pulling her wife forward and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Eww!" The children cringed in unison as they sat on the floor together, watching their mothers.

"You're so sweet Brittany, I don't know what I'd do without you." Santana confessed as she pulled Brittany into a hug, which was soon to have the small children hugging onto their mothers legs. A proper family.

"Well I better leave you to your work, the kids were dying to see you as much as I was." Brittany laughed as she looked down at Carlos and Alice who were still holding onto their legs.

"So not true." Carlos pouted and took his arms away from the Blonde's legs and crossed them over his chest.

"And you see that? That is so you..." Brittany stated as she looked up at her wife, "Look at the little pout, so adorable." She cooed down at her son who couldn't help but smile at his mother, showing a toothy grin.

"I can do it too!" Alice cried out as she imitated her brother, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her bottom lip as far out as she could.

"That's definitely you." Santana grinned down at the blonde little girl, "I'm so glad we decided to have kids. It's definitely made us stronger."

"I agree, well now I'm going to have to love you and leave you because I promised these kids ice-cream." Brittany announced as the kids squealed with excitement as they ran over to the glass door, almost falling over each other.

"Alright babe, I'll see you at home later." Santana smiled as she turned her attention from the children to her wife, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Gross, they're doing it again." Carlos muttered to his sister as he pressed his back against the door and waited for Brittany.

"I'll see you later," Brittany smiled at her wife for one last time as she walked over to the kids, "I love you!" She called back as she opened the door and walked out of the office, holding the door opened to glance back at Santana.

"I love you too babe." Santana smiled at the blonde before she walked away. She was happy, Brittany was happy, her beautiful children were happy, she didn't have a half-bad life at all.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to change this from being a one-shot, we'll have some flashbacks and things, but here we are, future Brittana. Hope you like it, - B xo**


	3. Chapter 3: Gingerbread House

**A/N: Well it's nearly Christmas, so I thought, why not some lovely Christmas at the Lopez-Pierce household.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gingerbread House**

* * *

Santana had to admit, every Christmas she'd still get giddy with excitement, no match to her badassness, Christmas was always her weak point. She would always wrap all of the gifts perfectly and stick labels across all the presents, decorating the house last-minute. She loved Christmas, especially when she spends it with her family.

Brittany, however, rarely woke up at 6AM. However, on Christmas day there is no chance of a lay in with 3 kids in the house, it just so happens that one of the kids happened to be her wife that no matter how many times Brittany pleads for a lie in on Christmas, Santana is always up before the kids.

* * *

"Meeeeeeeerrry Christmassssss!" Carlos launched himself into the room, running around in circles before attempting to drag his mother out of bed. "Mommy, you've gotta get _uppp_!" Carlos grabbed Brittany's arm which draped out of the covers, he attempted to pull the blonde off of the bed and onto the floor, failing and landing on his butt on the soft, carpeted floor. "Mommy!" He whined, scrambling on top of the bed and next to Brittany who was now half awake. She was now fully aware of the situation, the little boy had curled up behind Brittany, where Santana usually was, whining and doing the signature Lopez puppy-dog eyes, sticking his bottom lip out of his mouth and sucking the top one in.

"Alright, alright, I'll get moving." Brittany mumbled as she attempted to push herself up from the bed, recognising the smell that was wafting through the house. _Gingerbread. _"You never told me Mami was making gingerbread!" She lept from the covers and scattered across the bedroom floor, racing down the stairs into the open living room/kitchen where the Christmas tree was heavily decorated in handmade crafts and brightly coloured lights. She glanced across at the TV that was playing endless Holiday music, her eyes travelled across the room, catching a glimpse of the still wrapped Christmas presents that were piled high next to the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice bounded across the room, throwing herself at her mother, her plaited pigtails bouncing on her shoulders as she ran. Her face was slightly pink with the heat from the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas sweetie, how come you haven't opened your presents?" Brittany crouched down next to the little girl, wrapping her arm around the tinier girls waist and pulling her other arm behind her knees, lifting her up, cradling her, letting the little girl rest into her own body.

"Mami said we had to wait for you so you could take photos, but look how many Santa brought us!" The little girl wiggled with excitement, Brittany carried her across the room into the kitchen area, where Santana was focused, attempting to glue pieces of gingerbread into a shape. Brittany put down the beaming blonde in her arms and walked behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and giving her a small squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Brittany said, sticking her chin into Santana's shoulder, who was still attempting to stick the gingerbread together.

"Merry Christmas to you too honey, can you help me with this?" Santana gestured towards the gingerbread she held in her hands, trying to keep the flour from getting on her clothes, she kept them at a distance.

"Well I think the kids wanna open their presents first, but afterwards, of course. Anything for you." Brittany hummed into her wife's next, Santana twisted around in her arms and wrapped her own arms around Brittany's back and pulled herself closer, leaning forward with her head to press her lips against her wife's, letting her tongue slide past. Brittany automatically tasted the distant taste of gingerbread from Santana's mouth, pulling her closer, almost knocking Santana off of her feet.

"Oh gross," Carlos walked into the kitchen, glancing up at his mothers, shielding his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Santana laughed as she pulled away from Brittany looking down at the small boy who still had his hands covering his eyes. "It's alright little man," Santana reached forward and rubbed the boy's hair, still holding Brittany with one arm. "You wanna go open your presents now?"

"Awesome!" The boy bolted out the kitchen area, soon to be followed by Alice who was stumbling across the room with a gingerbread man in her hand, she skipped slightly, her pigtails bouncing off her back as she disappeared behind the sofa.

"Wait for us, mommy has to get her camera!" Santana called out of the kitchen and turned back to Brittany who was smiled at her, "What?!"

"You're just so good with them," Brittany grinned, looking down at Santana who couldn't help but smile back, "Who'd of thought, the Santana Lopez, Mom of two and making a gingerbread house at 6AM."

"Shut up, you're just as bad." Santana huffed, turning her face away from Brittany's and sulking.

"Yeah but you're the Santana Lopez." Brittany laughed as her wife huffed and picked up a mug of hot cocoa and walked out of the kitchen, "Come on, you know it's funny."

"Whatever!" Santana called back, glancing over her shoulder one last time before sitting down on the sofa. Brittany smirked and skipped quickly into the room, grabbing a camera off of the side and grinning down at the kids.

"When you're ready!" Brittany beamed, looking down at Santana who had crossed her legs on the sofa, sitting indian-style, watching the kids who were amongst the pile of multi-coloured, wrapped presents. They launched themselves into the pile, picking out random sized gifts and tearing the paper off of them, Alice took extra time trying not to rip the paper and giving her gifts to Santana who stacked the toys, clothes and other items into a pile on the floor. Brittany stood back and caught every moment on her camera, smiling at the screen at Carlos ripped through the paper and held up each gift at the camera and grinning.

* * *

After opening gifts and eating Christmas dinner, Santana sat on the sofa, her legs kicked up to one side and Brittany was resting her head in Santana's lap, the kids were on the floor, laying on their stomachs, wrapped in a blanket as they watched the TV intently as film after film was shown.

"I'm glad you stayed." Brittany sighed, contently as she looked up at the Latina who was looking down at Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Santana had a confused look across her face, she had a good idea what Brittany meant by that. It was just so out of the blue.

"You know, when you left for Louisville. I'm glad you stayed, after all of those years." Brittany had a glazed look across her eyes. The subject was still sticky, but she knew that Santana had made the right choice to stay with her in Ohio. Even now they lived in New York, Brittany didn't think she could make it without Santana.

"I'm glad too, babe." Santana leant down and kissed her wife gently on the lips, then leaning back to find Alice and Carlos smiling over their shoulders at them. _She was definitely glad she stayed._

* * *

**A/N: Any suggestions or complaints etc. are welcome, thanks for reading! - B xo**


End file.
